


New Duds

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clothes Shopping, Double-ish Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: While shopping for clothes, Tentoo finds the perfect addition to his wardrobe... but would Rose like it?





	New Duds

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an interlude to an older story of mine, but works well as a standalone. Updated it slightly from the original.

It had caught his eye the moment they walked into the store. He tried to ignore it, he really did. But it was impossible. It was exactly what he needed. He walked up to it as soon as Rose was distracted by something else.

It was something so nostalgic for both the Doctor and Rose and he couldn’t resist it. He pulled it off the hanger and tried it on. He grinned at his reflection in the full length mirror, and he twirled round to see the whole thing. It fit perfectly!

But a tiny bit of doubt wormed its way into his mind. Rose visibly recoiled when she saw him in brown pinstripes earlier that day, seeing it as a reminder of the Doctor that dumped them back into this universe. So what would she think of this particular garment? 

He moved to take it off when he caught her startled face reflected in the mirror in front of him.

“Sorry, I was just being silly I’ll…”

“No!” Rose interrupted sharply. 

“It’s really not appropriate. I—I wasn’t thinking and…” 

She shook her head and smiled softly. “Don’t be so daft! Leather suits you too.”


End file.
